Et si on passait une soirée à Poudlard dans l'irréalisme absolu ?
by Loulya
Summary: Et si Harry n'était pas timide ? Et si Hermione était une fan de Harry ? Et si Draco était un pleurnichard ?


**Mot de l'auteur :** J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de stupide, quelque chose qui changerait un peu les rôles, pour une fois. Il faut que vous sachiez, avant de commencer, que c'est quand même un gros bordel 8D je préviens aussi qu'il y a du sexe vers la fin et que c'est totalement ridicule.

**Et si Harry n'était pas timide ? Et si Hermione était une fan de Harry ? Et si Draco était un pleurnichard ?**

Draco Malfoy contempla le plafond de la Grande Salle d'un air inquiet. Voldemort était revenu et ses parents avaient disparu. Il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de sa chère famille et il avait tellement peur qu'il s'était remis à téter son pouce la nuit.

Il jeta un regard plein de crainte à Harry Potter qui créait des volutes de fumée ressemblant à des femmes nues avec sa baguette magique. Ronald Weasley lisait un livre sur « Le Sexe Et Les Atouts Masculins » à côté de lui. Il semblait passionné par sa lecture. Ce n'était pas très étonnant, somme toute.

Hermione Granger arriva avec les pimbêches de Gryffondor et se jeta sur Ronald qu'elle embrassa goulument. Celui-ci la repoussa, tourna trois pages de son livre et le mit sous le nez d'Hermione pour lui montrer la subtilité des baisers et comment lui faire plaisir. Hermione prit la carafe d'eau et la renversa sur le livre, énervée. Celui qui n'avait eu de toute sa vie qu'une unique petite amie n'allait certainement pas lui faire la morale ! Non mais !

Luna Lovegood entra dans la Grande Salle, accompagnée de deux septièmes années tirés à quatre épingles. Elle leur dicta ses volontés, qu'ils fassent attention à Groar & Co au niveau de la bourse magique de Londres, car elle pouvait gagner gros là-dessus et réclamer le journal du jour.

Draco Malfoy se servit des corn flakes et fut soudain pris d'une irrésistible envie de pleurer. Sa vie était un cauchemar. La femme qu'il aimait ne le regardait pas, elle n'avait même pas de cerveau et il n'avait pas d'ami. Ses parents avaient disparu et ne le conseillaient même plus, il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses journées. Et il n'avait même pas son doudou pour le consoler ! Il l'avait oublié au manoir ! Pour pallier ce problème, il s'empara d'un coin de la nappe et le frotta sous son nez, la larme à l'œil parce que Teddy, son doudou, n'était pas là. Il se moucha dans un autre coin et se mit à téter avidement son pouce.

Potter l'aperçut et se mit à rire méchamment. Granger suivit. Weasley était trop plongé dans sa lecture pour voir quoi que ce soit. Draco se leva en pleurnichant et entraîna malencontreusement la nappe des Serpentard avec lui, faisant tomber tous les couverts qui les recouvraient et couvrant de honte tous les Serpentard.

Ceux-ci comprirent que le problème ne venait pas de Draco, mais de Potter et Granger – ce n'était sûrement pas la faute de Weasley qui bouquinait, d'autant plus que son livre avait l'air vraiment intéressant – ils se jetèrent donc sur les fautifs et se mirent à les frapper violemment. Mais Potter lança un super Protego avec sa super baguette magique et envoya valser les Serpentard à l'autre bout de la salle en ricanant méchamment.

- Hinhin ! ricana Potter.

- Hinhin ! ricana Hermione, voulant être à la mode de Potter.

- Le clitoris est un élément à ne pas négliger lorsqu'on couche avec une femme, lut Weasley.

Granger lui accorda un regard noir. Son petit ami n'était sûrement pas digne d'elle s'il n'était pas à la mode Potter !

- Ronald, je romps. Dégage de ma vie !

Elle lui donna un grand coup de coude, mais celui-ci rétorqua calmement :

- J'étais assis là avant toi. Donc j'ai tous les droits. Donc nous sortons encore ensemble.

Sur cette logique imparable, il sortit de la Grande Salle, abandonnant sa petite amie aux griffes de Potter qui ricanait encore et toujours.

Hermione se mit à se morfondre, car elle sortait encore avec Weasley, malgré le fait qu'elle ait essayé de s'en débarrasser huit mille trois cent cinquante-neuf fois depuis sa première année. Potter l'avait d'ailleurs aidée plusieurs fois dans ses projets mortels-de-la-mort-qui-tue.

En première année, ils avaient envoyé Ronald se faire massacrer sur l'échiquier géant, mais il avait survécu. En deuxième année, Harry avait tenté de le mettre face au Basilic, mais ce crétin de Lockhart avait tout fait foirer. En troisième année, Hermione avait espéré que Sirius assassinerait Ronald, mais manque de chance, Sirius n'était pas un vrai meurtrier. En quatrième année, ils avaient eu la complicité de Dumbledore pour le noyer dans le lac, mais Harry devait remonter quelqu'un et il n'avait eu le droit de s'occuper que d'Harry (c'était l'année où Gabrielle Delacour était morte et où Cédric Diggory avait joyeusement ressuscité Voldemort en se mettant à son service Amos Diggory avait été aux anges pendant de nombreuses semaines). En cinquième année, ils avaient, avec la complicité de Voldemort, tenté de le faire se suicider après l'attaque de son père, mais l'attaque avait échoué et Arthur Weasley avait survécu. En sixième année, ils avaient tenté, par le biais de Draco et de Rosmerta, de l'empoisonner. Mais Slughorn avait réagi trop vite et lui avait foutu un Bézoard dans la gorge sans comprendre que le but de l'opération était la mort de Ronald Celui-Qui-Ne-Meurt-Jamais.

Ils en étaient à leur septième année Ronald était toujours là, à leur pourrir la vie, tout en leur donnant des conseils sexuels. Harry avait été adopté tout petit par les Weasley et connaissait depuis le corps féminin et le corps masculin sur le bout des doigts. D'ailleurs, Ginny lui avait volé sa virginité une nuit où son rêve le faisait bander. Il s'en était rendu compte le matin en la voyant nue sous sa petite nuisette en léopard et le visage barbouillé de rouge à lèvres et de fard à paupières. Elle était étendue à ses côtés et il y avait du sang partout. Ronald était arrivé quelques secondes plus tard, avait saisi le drap des mains de Harry et l'avait apporté à ses parents pour leur montrer que son meilleur pote s'était fiancé à sa sœur sans les prévenir, mais qu'ils pouvaient être fiers car Ginny, à douze ans, allait peut-être tomber enceinte et que ça, ça c'était trop cool parce qu'elle perpétuait la tradition familiale.

Effectivement, neuf mois plus tard, Ginevra Plus Pucelle Weasley avait mis au monde un petit garçon qu'elle avait prénommé Meilleur. Car pour elle, le fils de Potter allait forcément être le meilleur partout et lui apporter gloire et richesse. Elle en profita effectivement pour vendre de nombreuses photos du bébé à la presse et s'en tira avec un pactole d'un demi-million de gallions. Elle se paya un voyage aux Bahamas à cette occasion.

Harry Potter Fiancé-De-Force-Weasley se tapa quand même Parvati Patil et Padma Patil en même temps, puis Hermione (parce qu'elle voulait être à la mode Potter), puis Lavande Brown, puis Pansy Parkinson Je-Suis-Un-Bouledogue-Et-Je-Le-Vaux-Bien. Lorsqu'il eut une centaine de noms sur sa liste, il exigea l'annulation de leur contrat de fiançailles (soit l'annulation de Meilleur), ce qui fut fait rapidement (Ginny donna elle-même Meilleur aux gnomes de son jardin quand il fut âgé de trois ans).

Bref, revenons au temps présent.

Donc Hermione imitait Potter tout en se morfondant et Draco tétait avidement son pouce en se servant de la nappe des Serpentard comme doudou et les Serpentard étaient éparpillés dans la Grande Salle comme des grains de raisin qu'on aurait lancé en l'air (me demandez pas pourquoi des grains de raisin, j'en n'ai strictement aucune idée) et Ronald s'était barré comme le lâche qu'il était car il savait que sa petite amie allait bientôt pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et, n'ayant que la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de la consoler.

Harry en profita aussitôt pour se taper Hermione une énième fois. Hermione se consola ainsi en se disant qu'elle aurait toujours Potter comme amant, à défaut d'avoir un copain qui pensait à elle et qui comprenait qu'elle voulait sa mort depuis la première année.

Harry, voyant le pauvre Draco les observer, éclata de rire au milieu de l'acte – tout le monde le regardait comme s'il était fou, mais ça commençait à devenir normal, ce genre de choses, dans Poudlard, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient été immunisés en apercevant Dumby embrasser maladroitement Minerva McGonagal Je-Vais-Mourir-De-Honte – et il sentit aussitôt son petit zizi devenir tout mou. Il fut si furieux qu'il en assomma Hermione et se rhabilla rapidement.

Il en profita aussi pour tabasser le pauvre petit Draco qui pleurnichait dans son coin. C'est le moment que choisit Rogue pour arriver. Lui était encore et toujours froid, encore et toujours chiant selon Harry, et encore et toujours terriblement normal par rapport aux bouquins de J. K. Rowling.

Il nettoya le bordel qui régnait dans la Grande Salle et envoya Potter nettoyer les cachots une énième fois – il profitait de la dernière année de Potter pour les lui faire récurer au moins une dizaine de fois par jour parce qu'après il partirait et ce ne serait plus possible, bien sûr il en profitait aussi pour admirer les fesses de Potter, mais ça, personne ne devait le savoir car il était un grand méchant froid et sans cœur et surtout, surtout, sans vie sexuelle (même si c'était lui qui avait dépucelé Lily Evans, Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy et Draco Malfoy, ouais, il aimait bien les blonds, mais ça, c'était avant de voir les yeux verts de Potter de plus près).

Dumbledore s'offusqua de l'acte de Severus car, déclara-t-il, pour une fois qu'il y avait de l'ambiance entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, il ne fallait surtout pas que cela cesse. Mais Rogue rétorqua que le pauvre petit Draco avait déjà été traumatisé parce qu'il avait oublié Teddy, son doudou, chez lui, alors il n'avait pas besoin d'assister au spectacle d'un Potter Diaboliquement Sexy se trimbalant le zizi même pas dur à l'air dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore lui accorda que ce n'était pas spécialement chouette comme image avant de sauter sur Minerva qui venait de finir ses cours de la matinée et de la prendre là, sur la table des professeurs, devant toute la Grande Salle.

Le soir-même, de nombreux élèves avaient supplié leurs parents pour rentrer chez eux, et Poudlard se vida de la moitié de ses effectifs.

Mais il faut voir que la guerre était finie, que Voldemort était devenu leur ami, et qu'ils avaient besoin de reprendre goût à la vie. C'est donc ce qu'ils firent tous toute la nuit. Et même que Dumby demanda à Voldy-chou de se joindre à Minerva et lui pour une joyeuse partouze.

**FIN !**


End file.
